


Estoy en la celda de mi priopia prisión

by Loredi



Series: Viñetas inspiradas en las declaraciones estúpidas de J.K. Rowling. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Estoy en la celda de mi priopia prisión

Estoy en la celda de mi propia prisión. Lo cual sería una hermosa metáfora si no fuese una declaración literal. ¿Cuántos años se han arrastrado por este piso desde que por primera vez lo vi? Estaba desangrándome entonces, y gota a gota ha caído mi sangre hasta hoy. (Eso si ha sido una metáfora.)

Estoy esperando por alguien que vendrá. Lo espero sin mucha emoción, sin embargo. Es el único y último propósito de mi vida; pero la vida y sus propósitos se ven bastante planos desde donde me encuentro.

Además, pensar que estoy esperando para hacer algo bueno para el mundo me revuelve el estómago. Desearía que mi último acto no fuera algo bueno; así no sería recordado como un mago arrepentido, sino como uno constante. Y la gente sabría que pelee por mi causa hasta el final porque creía firmemente en ella. Lamentablemente no estaré ahí para desmentir los rumores y, si lo pienso bien, incluso yo pensaría en mí como un mago arrepentido si no tuviera la versión completa de mis hechos. El mundo, y este Riddle, me tienen sin cuidado. La varita y Albus… ellos son otra historia.

Sé que él viene ahora porque lo puedo sentir. Los magos tenebrosos tenemos radar para detectarnos entre nosotros. Metafóricamente.

La varita nunca fue mía, le digo. Aunque si él compartiera mis ideales – los que alguna vez fueran nuestros ideales – la historia de esta noche sería muy diferente.

La furia en sus ojos es ligeramente alentadora.

Siempre me ha alegrado que las historias se repitan. Eso hace la existencia y la muerte confortables.

Ya sólo sonrío con ironía: pobre estúpido, acabará preso en la celda de su propia prisión.


End file.
